


"Felicity, Stop Staring at Me."

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Nights, Pre-s3, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff piece about regular Olicity movie nights during the hiatus before s3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Felicity, Stop Staring at Me."

Felicity couldn’t stop staring at Oliver’s feet.

They were bare. She had never seen them before—he had always been wearing some sort of shoes, and had his socks on the few times he had been to her apartment. She actually hated feet quite a bit but for some reason his were captivating her as his toes curled ever so slightly into the softness of her carpet.

Oliver Queen was in her apartment, sitting on her couch, with fucking bare feet.

But as she grew more attuned to this, Felicity couldn’t help but feel self-conscious of her own feet, bare as well. Couldn’t help but wonder if he was looking at her feet as well. Why would he? Why was she looking at his feet to begin with? They weren’t even nice feet—well, they weren’t ugly, but there was probably a reason he never wore them bare. He probably wasn’t even paying attention to her damn feet, considering he was staring intently as the Star Wars logo splayed across the screen. Nevertheless, she tucked them underneath her. Just to be safe.

“I’m going to grab something to drink. You want anything?” Oliver asked suddenly, looking at her with a smile. It made her relax a bit—that smile. He was getting better at it. For the first couple of weeks after they dropped Slade off at the island, his smile remained ghostly, never reaching his eyes. His mother’s death had haunted him, and he was taking Thea’s absence hard. He had been so lonely.

So when Felicity suggested he come over and watch a movie one night after another seamless arrest (it was a hell of a lot easier with Roy helping and the police letting the Arrow actually, you know, do it), she was pleasantly surprised as he let out a small, genuine smile and nodded. It was unspoken now—a usual thing after an early night. They would put on movies that Oliver hadn’t seen in years, or classics that Felicity adored and watch them. Sometimes they sat in a comfortable silence. Sometimes they talked through the whole thing, never even looking at the screen. Either way, it was so easy—being with Oliver.

That’s what surprised her the most about her nights with Oliver. There were no awkward silences—each one was intentional. And when they were talking, it could transition easily from scoffing remarks at the current movie to deeper subjects. Nothing seemed too light, or too heavy to breach. 

“I’ll have a soda,” Felicity replied, as he grabbed two cans form the refrigerator, walking back slowly while watching the screen over her head. He was so at ease, in her little apartment, it made her happy just watching him. He was so different here, with her. In the lair he was colder, more calculated. But these nights, with just the two of them, he seemed softer somehow. Less reserved.

“Here’s your pop,” Felicity rolled her eyes at his teasing correction, one that happened at almost every movie night, and quickly popped it open, taking a drink and setting in on the table in front of them.

“Okay so wait, who’s that?” Oliver asked for the millionth time that night, causing Felicity to roll her eyes.

“That’s Annikin,” Felicity said with mock patience as Oliver sat down next to her closely. 

“And he’s a Jedi?” Oliver asked, staring intently at the screen.

“Yes.. well sort of. He doesn’t really know about what he is yet,” Felicity explained, watching Oliver as he nodded slowly, watching the scene in fascination.

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen Star Wars,” Felicity remarked, shifting uncomfortably as her feet cramped beneath her.

“My family wasn’t exactly the movie watching kind. We had all kinds of events and stuff, even when I was little, and when Raisa watched Thea and I she wouldn’t let us watch too much television. Said it was bad for us,” Oliver said lightly, but Felicity could hear the lowering of his voice as he mentioned his family, so she tried to lighten the mood with a laugh.

“Well at least you didn’t end up as a Trekkie,” she smiled, “I, on the other hand, was allowed full television access and it only fed my nerdiness. I was a terribly awkward kid. One time this girl tried to play with me at daycare and she brought out her dolls and everything, but I just continued to sit with all the boys and play with these little toy spaceship things,” Felicity babbled, a bit embarrassed at her silly antidote, but Oliver just shot her a soft smile and chuckle before he turned back to the screen.

Felicity moved off of her now numb feet, leaning back against the arm of the couch and facing Oliver, watching him.

“Felicity, you’re staring at me,” Oliver remarked without turning towards her.

“I enjoy watching you watch movies. You make faces. I mean not like weird faces—like I can tell whether or not you like the movie by the faces you make. It’s really entertaining actually,” Felicity said teasingly.

“Well knock it off,” Oliver laughed, “Watch the movie.”

They sat in silence for a moment as Felicity simply turned her head to watch the movie.

“You’re still staring at me,” Oliver said accussingly, to which she scoffed.

“What? No I’m not! And I really don’t stare at you that often so you should probably get over yourself,” Felicity said.

“If you’re not watching me then why are you sitting like that?” Oliver asked, gesturing to Felicity’s legs bent and pulled in front of her on the couch, her entire body facing Oliver as she rested her chin on her knees.

“My feet fell asleep underneath me and now they’re all tingly and weird. You know that feeling? Like I can’t really explain it… It’s sort of like, you know that fuzzy screen on the television when it’s not picking up the frequency of the channel? How it kinda hums and is all gray and white dotted? Well if that sound and picture was a feeling, it feels—” Felicity rambled, but stoppped suddenly as Oliver casually grabbed her feet, pulling them into his lap and lightly massaging them. His rough, calloused hands grazed over her arches and toes, easing away the tingles and sending pleasurable waves up her body.

Felicity gulped loudly, “It feels kinda like that,” She ended lamely, staring dumbfounded at Oliver’s relaxed hold on her bare legs, as they easily worked away knots she didn’t know she had in her feet and up her calves. But he was still staring intently at the screen in front of him, oblivious to her shock.

“Shhh,” he smiled simply, “Watch the movie.”


End file.
